No hope, no love, no glory
by BloodyShow
Summary: " Je ne veux plus me réveiller sans toi, étendu sur mes draps glacés. Qu'as-tu fait de moi ? Dans quel état m'as-tu laissé ? Ô ma douce pourquoi partir si vite, je n'étais pas prêt à te laisser enfoncer une flèche dans mon cœur meurtri, je n'étais pas prêt à vivre sans toi. Existe-t-il un endroit ou je pourrais te retrouver ô ma Natasha ? " SONGFIC: Happy Ending - Mika


Je n'ai pas envie, pas envie de rester ici. Le vent pénètre ma peau, c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi froid, tu n'es plus la pour me réchauffer, tu n'es plus là m'éclairer. Si seulement tu pouvais revenir, si seulement tu n'étais jamais partie. J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'agenouiller sur le sable et implorer n'importe quel Dieu pour qu'il te ramène à moi. Dis moi pourquoi tu m'abandonnes, dis moi pourquoi tu t'en vas. Ô Natasha..

_This is the way you left me._

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending._

Je voudrais juste te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, je voudrais juste t'aimer encore un peu. Laisse moi sentir ton odeur, laisse moi caresser ta peau encore une dernière fois. Je t'en supplies, à genoux devant tout ce qu'il me reste de toi. Reviens, ô Natasha, ne m'abandonnes pas.

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like its forever._

_Then live the rest of our life_

_But not together._

Je ne veux plus me réveiller sans toi, étendu sur mes draps glacés. Qu'as-tu fait de moi ? Dans quel état m'as-tu laissé ? Ô ma douce pourquoi partir si vite, je n'étais pas prêt à te laisser enfoncer une flèche dans mon cœur meurtri, je n'étais pas prêt à vivre sans toi. Existe-t-il un endroit ou je pourrais te retrouver ô ma Natasha ?

_Wake up in the morning,_

_Stumble on my life._

_Can't get no love without sacrifice._

_If anything should happend,_

_I guess I wish you well,_

_Mm a little bit of heaven,_

_With a little bit of hell._

Tu es gravée au fer rouge dans mon cœur et aucun pansement n'y fera rien. J'ai envie de crier mais en partant tu m'as enlever tout ce qu'il me restait de mots, je ne peux plus m'exprimer.. Cesse de me hanter, cesse de me détruire. Ne me laisse pas mourir dans mon coin ô ma rousse, je n'aurais de cesse de te supplier jusqu'à ce que tu libères mon âme endolorie.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told._

_No hope, no love, no glory._

_Happy ending's gone forever more._

_I feel as if I'm wasted,_

_And I'm wasted everyday._

Tu es partie, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Je n'ai plus rien, même pas l'once d'un souvenir. Tu t'effaces, tu pars encore une fois. Tu glisses entre mes doigts comme l'un de mes fantasmes interdits. S'il te plait, ne me fait pas croire, épargne mes souffrances.. Ô ma Natasha pourquoi es-tu partie ?

_This is the way you left me._

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like its forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

Je n'ai plus de sommeil, je n'ai plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse de t'effacer de mes souvenirs. Je t'en supplies délivre moi de ce mal, délivre moi de ton absence. Pourquoi ne puis-je venir te rejoindre ? Ô Natasha, pourquoi ton nom est si délicieux à mes oreilles, pourquoi n'ai-je de cesse de te revoir.

_Two o'clock in the mornig,_

_Someone's on my mind._

_Can't get no rest,_

_Keep walking a round._

_If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong_

_I can get to my sleep_

_I can think that we juste carried on._

Tu m'as empoisonné avec ton amour meurtrier, tu t'es insinué en moi tu as brisé mes barrière. Je t'implore encore, comme chaque soir. Ô Natasha délivre moi de mon amour si mortel. Laisse moi te rejoindre, ne pars pas.. Ô ma douce ..

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told._

_No hope, no love, no glory._

_Happy ending's gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wasted everyday_

Je t'ai encore plus dans mes rêves, si belle et si lointaine. J'aurais voulu crier, j'aurais tellement voulu t'aimer une dernière fois au creux de mes draps mais tu m'as arraché mon cœur. Ô Natasha pourquoi es-tu si cruelle ? Ô Natasha, laisse moi encore rêver de tes jolies boucles rousses, laisse moi rêver de notre amour si cruel.

_This is the way you left me_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like its forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

Dis moi s'il te plait pourquoi je ne peux plus te serrer contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce toi qui est tombée, pourquoi est-ce toi qui es partie ? Mon cœur en lambeaux te réclame, mon âme en désespoir se meurt de ton absence.. Ô Natasha reviens moi ou je viendrais à toi.

_little bit of love_

_little bit of love_

_little bit of love_

_little bit of love_

_live to be a love_

Je t'en supplies, à genoux devant la dernière chose que tu as laissé sur Terre à pars mon âme dévastée. Natasha, mon amour, je t'en supplies laisse moi te rejoindre, juste pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wasted everyday_

Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur, je lacère mon cœur si désespéré. Ô Natasha, entends mes prières, Ô Natasha laisse moi te rejoindre..

_This is the way you left me_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like its forever._

Ô Natasha, cette pierre grise est aussi froide que mes draps. S'il te plait, laisse moi te rejoindre, laisse moi t'aimer dans l'au delà car sans toi je ne peux plus. Je suis à bout.. Je suis seul..

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

S'il te plait Natasha, attends moi aux portes de la Mort j'arrive te rejoindre dans ton sommeil si long. Laisse moi m'allonger avec toi dans une dernière étreinte éternelle, je voulais _juste un peu d'amour_..

* * *

**song : **_Happy Ending_, Mika

**Pairing : **Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff (Avengers)

Je ne pensais pas écrire de songfic, à vrai dire je trouvais que ça avait l'air compliqué et qu'il fallait vraiment trouver la bonne chanson. Ces derniers temps, Happy Ending m'a paru très inspirante. Je sais que cela peut paraître triste que Natasha et Clint meurent mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui écrit des histoires joyeuses, j'aime quand ça finis bien mais il m'est techniquement impossible d'écrire une histoire vraiment heureuse sans que cela ne devienne bidon. Je suis formatée pour les textes dramatiques (et parfois un peu d'humoristique). Enfin bref, il m'était impossible de choisir Clint mort en premier, parce que Clint c'est mon préféré. Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lectures _minions_. ** Bloodyshow**.


End file.
